Amourshipping - El verdadero amor de Ash
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Ash al fin ha decidido su verdadero amor, Serena, su amiga de la infancia, pero alguien de sus ex-compañeras regresa y planea interferir con eso, y Serena deberá defender lo que de verdad ama.


Titulo: Amourshipping – El verdadero amor de Ash

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum está enamorado de su amiga de la infancia; Serena y planea confesársele, pero el regreso de una de sus antiguas compañeras pondrá en juego su felicidad con Serena.

Seguimos en la región Kalos, y encontramos a nuestros amigos en la Ciudad Romantis, para la séptima batalla de gimnasio de Ash, naturalmente Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena estaban emocionados por la batalla, pero Ash está de un humor más alto que de costumbre, es porque está enamorado de su amiga de la infancia; Serena, y viceversa, pero como por ser el, no sabía cómo declarársele. Una vez llegaron al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Romantis para alojarse y prepararse para la batalla de gimnasio de Ash.

Ash: Oigan chicos, que tal si en vez de entrenar, damos un paseo por la ciudad, ¿les parece bien? – Pregunto Ash al grupo.

Clemont: Por mi está bien, ¿pero estas seguro de que no quieres entrenar? – Dijo algo dudoso el inventor.

Ash: No hay prisa, además oí que esta ciudad es mágica – Dijo Ash muy animado.

Clemont: Bueno, está decidido – Dijo Clemont aceptando.

Bonnie: Lastima que Corelia no está, porque aquí mi ella y mi hermano se hacen pareja – Dijo Bonnie, en broma.

Clemont: ¡Bonnie, no de nuevo! – Dijo Clemont, algo molesto.

Bonnie: Bueno, mi hermano y yo iremos a otro lado, nos vemos – Dijo Bonnie a sus amigos.

Clemont: Cierto, tengo ganas de conocer el club de fans de Pokemon de la ciudad, nos vemos chicos – Dijo Clemont, y saliendo del centro Pokemon con su hermana.

Naturalmente, era perfecto para Ash, estaba a solas con Serena, y si tenía suerte podía declarársele a ella.

Ash: Bien, es hora. ¿Oye Serena te parece si salimos a pasear? – Pregunto Ash a su amiga.

Serena: Si, de hecho, ¿No te molesta que vayamos a la tienda de ropa? – Sugirió Serena a Ash.

Ash: No, de hecho, con cada atuendo te ves muy bonita – Dijo Ash, algo sonrojado.

Serena: ¿De veras? – Dijo ella muy emocionada.

Ash: Si, vamos pues – Dijo Ash, saliendo del centro Pokemon con Serena.

Serena no podía creerlo, su amor de la infancia estaba actuando como un caballero con ella, ella estaba muy sonrojada y feliz de que tal vez su amor sea correspondido por el chico de sus sueños.

Serena: (Esto tiene que ser un sueño…al fin le intereso a Ash) – Pensaba Serena, sonrojada

Ash: (Si le muestro a Serena que soy bueno con ella, se enamorara de mí, más de lo que ya está) – Pensaba Ash, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Ya en el camino Ash y Serena estaban pensando como confesarse el uno al otro.

Ash: Oye Serena – Dijo Ash algo nervioso.

Serena: ¿Si, Ash? – Pregunto Serena.

Ash: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Pregunto algo sonrojado.

Serena: Si, Ash, ¿Qué me vas a preguntar? – Dijo Serena curiosa.

Pero antes que Ash, dijera alguna palabra una voz lo saco de su inspiración.

¿?: ¡Oye, Ash! – Dijo la voz con cierta energía.

Ash: Esa voz, ¿Puede ser? – Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

¿?: Soy yo Dawn, tiempo de no verte – Dijo la persona identificándose.

Ash: Hola Dawn, que sorpresa – Dijo Ash, sorprendido de ver a su antigua compañera.

Dawn: Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo –Dijo ella muy alegre de ver a su amigo.

Y en eso hacen su típico "High Five", y Serena comenzó a sentirse celosa de la situación.

Ash: Perdona, no las he presentado, Dawn, ella es Serena – Dijo Ash.

Dawn: Hola, soy Dawn, viaje con Ash por Sinnoh – Dijo Dawn, presentándose.

Serena: Yo soy Serena – Dijo ella algo seria.

Ash: ¿Serena, estas bien? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

Serena: Si, estoy bien – Dijo ella manteniéndose en su tono.

Entonces Ash, le dijo a Dawn que esperara, que tenía que hablar con Serena, ella asintió.

Ash: Serena, ¿Por qué actúas así con Dawn? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

Serena: No, estoy bien Ash – Dijo ella sin dejar su tono serio.

Ash: Dawn, es mi amiga, no seas así con ella, por favor – Le suplico a Serena.

Serena: Pues si quieres estar con tu amiga, ¡Quédate con ella! – Grito Serena, y mientras se alejaba para el centro Pokemon, comenzó a llorar.

Ash: Serena…. – Dijo mientras miraba como ella se iba.

Mientras en el centro Pokemon, Serena se encerró en su habitación para llorar a solas.

Serena: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? Siempre que quiero estar con Ash a solas, me interrumpen u otra chica aparece, ¿Por qué a mí? – Dijo Serena, mientras lloraba.

Y su Fennekin vio llorando a su entrenadora, y naturalmente ella se preocupó por Serena, y se puso al lado de ella.

Serena: Oh Fennekin, a ti no te lo puedo ocultar, amo a Ash con todo mi corazón, pero Dawn ha venido para quitármelo – Dijo ella con cierta rabia en su bella voz.

Mientras con Ash, volvió a donde dejo a Dawn.

Ash: ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Serena? – Pregunto Ash a sí mismo.

Dawn: ¿Oye Ash, donde esta Serena? – Pregunto la Peli azul.

Ash: No lo sé, solo salió corriendo, pero espero que este bien, me preocupa mucho – Dijo Ash.

Dawn: Ya veo.

Ash: Por cierto Dawn, ¿Qué haces aquí en Kalos? – Pregunto Ash a su amiga.

Dawn: Pues quise venir a conocer esta región – Dijo Dawn.

Ash: Que bien, ¿y como te fue en la copa Wallace de Jotho? – Pregunto Ash.

Dawn: Pues perdí, y ante Zoey – Dijo Dawn, sin mucha importancia.

Ash: Oh vaya – Dijo Ash.

Dawn: Pero esa no es la verdadera razón que este aquí – Dijo Dawn.

Ash: ¿Eh?

Dawn: La verdadera razón, eres tu – Dijo ella comenzando a sonrojarse.

Ash: …..

Dawn: He venido para conquistar tu corazón, porque tú me gustas – Dijo ella con rubor en sus mejillas.

Ash: Pero, ¿desde cuándo? – Cuestiono Ash.

Dawn: Pues creo que desde que te conocí, al principio recuerdo las peleas, pero luego con el paso del tiempo junto a ti, comencé a sentir algo por ti, pero me sentí triste cuando te fuiste de Sinnoh; pero al encontrarte de nuevo en Unova, me volví a sentir así, pero lamente el no poder confesarte mis sentimientos. Pero ahora tras aclarar muchas cosas he decidido decirte lo que siento – Dijo Dawn.

Pero Ash, sabía que eso no podía pasar, porque el ya eligió a su chica, su amiga Serena. A Dawn solo la veía como una amiga, casi como una hermana para él, y Ash, sin ningún rodeo lo dijo.

Ash: Dawn, lo siento, pero solo te veo como amiga – Dijo Ash.

Dawn: ¿Por qué, acaso no soy una verdadera mujer para ti? – Cuestiono Dawn.

Ash: No es eso, es que ya escogí a mi verdadero amor – Dijo Ash muy seguro.

Dawn: Un momento, ¿no te refieres a Serena? – Pregunto Dawn.

Ash: Si es ella – Dijo Ash.

Dawn: No, por favor no me hagas esto – Suplico a Ash.

Ash: En verdad lo siento – Dijo muy calmado.

En eso Dawn comienza a criticar a Serena, sobre que tenía ella que no tenía Dawn, y Ash le dijo que solo ella logro cautivar su corazón, en eso a Dawn se le ocurrió una idea.

Dawn: Y si eligieras, por medio de un combate – Dijo Dawn, en un tono serio.

Ash: ¿Qué?

Dawn: Es fácil, la chica que gane, se quedara contigo y la que pierda se va – Dijo ella muy segura.

Ash: No, espera, no tienes que hacerlo – Sugirió Ash.

Dawn: Ah no, ella no te alejara de mi – Dijo Dawn, saliendo a buscar a Serena al centro Pokemon.

Ash: ¡Espera, Dawn! – Grito Ash, siguiendo a Dawn.

Mientras en el centro Pokemon, Serena continúa llorando.

Serena: Ash…por favor no me dejes – Dijo ella entre sollozos.

Afuera, Dawn le grita a Serena.

Dawn: ¡Serena, si crees que me quitaras a mi Ash, estas equivocada! – Dijo gritándole a Serena.

Serena: Esa es Dawn – Dijo ella comenzando a enojarse.

Dawn: Te propongo algo, un combate pokemon, si tu ganas Ash será tuyo, pero si gano yo, tú te alejas de el para siempre – Dijo Dawn amenazándola.

Serena: Así que esto ya es personal, bien, ¡Prepárate Dawn! ¿¡Lista Fennekin!? – Pregunto a su Fennekin, y esta asintió, lista para la batalla.

Mientras con Ash, le dio alcance a Dawn.

Ash: Dawn, espera no tienes que hacer esto – Dijo casi rogándole.

Dawn: ¡No, si no le muestro quien manda aquí, ella solo te apartara de mí! – Dijo ella muy enojada.

Serena: ¡Aquí estoy, Dawn! – Dijo Serena, que ya estaba afuera, lista para pelear.

Dawn: Bien, ¿Lista para aceptar tu derrota? – Dijo Dawn, en modo burlón.

Serena: ¡Tú serás la que perderá! – Dijo ella defendiéndose.

Dawn: Bueno, esto será un combate uno contra uno, la ganadora se queda con Ash, y la perdedora; ósea tú, se larga – Dijo ella muy confiada.

Serena: ¡No seas arrogante! – Dijo ella muy furiosa.

Dawn: ¡Vamos Piplup, muéstrales quien manda! – Dijo Dawn.

Serena: ¡Fennekin, acaba con ellos! – Dijo Serena.

Y así comenzó la batalla del destino, solo una ganara.

Dawn: ¡Piplup, rayo burbuja contra Fennekin!

Serena: ¡Fennekin, Ascuas contra Piplup!

Mientras con Ash, solo se limitaba a ver la batalla.

Ash: Esto no puede estar pasando – Dijo el muy incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos.

Serena: ¡Arañazo, ahora!

Dawn: ¡Picotazo!

Los Pokemon de las chicas comienzan a agotarse, y el miedo las invade.

Serena: Fennekin sigue luchando.

Dawn: Piplup levántate.

Serena: ¡Fennekin, lanzallamas!

Dawn: ¡Piplup, no!

Ash: ¡Ya deténganse, por favor!- Grito Ash desesperado, Serena lo vio y bajo la guardia, lo cual le dio a Dawn la ventaja.

Dawn: ¡Piplup, acaba con Fennekin con Hidrobomba!

En eso Piplup ejecuta su ataque, y termina venciendo a Fennekin, Serena se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar por su derrota, mientras Dawn se reía de su triunfo.

Dawn: ¡Jajajajajajaja, te lo dije Serena, yo he ganado! – Dijo ella riéndose.

Serena: No…he perdido, y lo peor he perdido a Ash – Dijo ella llorando.

Ash: ¿¡Dawn, porque lo hiciste!? –Pregunto Ash muy molesto por la actitud de Dawn,

Dawn: ¡Para que no me quitara, lo que por derecho es mío! – Grito Dawn.

Ash: Has cambiado, ya no eres la dulce Dawn que conocí – Dijo el afirmándolo, y acercándose a Serena para consolarla.

Dawn: ¡Si creen que esto termino, se equivocan, tu serás mío Ash, ya lo veras, y Serena, a la próxima te destruiré! – Dijo ella muy molesta, y alejándose del lugar muy frustrada.

Mientras con Ash, estaba consolando a su chica.

Ash: Ya paso Serena, está bien – Dijo Ash calmando a Serena.

Serena: Ash…soy débil, yo perdí – Dijo ella llorando.

Ash: Eso no importa, para mí eres increíble – Dijo Ash sonriéndole a Serena:

Serena: Ash… - Dijo ella, para después abrazarlo.

Ash naturalmente correspondió el abrazo de Serena.

Serena: Ash, te juro que me volveré más fuerte, por si ella regresa a desafiarme – Dijo Serena, mientras lo abrazaba.

Ash: No es necesario, ella algún día entenderá que no soy para ella, además ya elegí a quien quiero de verdad – Dijo el mientras la miraba a sus bellos ojos azules.

Serena: ¿Ósea que yo…? – Pregunto, pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

Ash: Si, tu eres la chica que de verdad quiero – Dijo Ash.

Serena: Sabes algo, tu igual eres al que de verdad quiero – Dijo Serena.

En eso la escena se hizo más romántica para los dos, y naturalmente era hora de la confesión.

Ash: Oye Serena – Dijo Ash a su chica.

Serena: ¿Si Ash? – Pregunto ella.

Ash: ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, y estar juntos por siempre?

Serena: Por supuesto que quiero serlo, no sabes cuánto espere para que me lo dijeras.

Ash: Perdona.

Serena: No hay problema, sabes que me haces feliz.

Ash: Si y siempre estaré para ti.

Serena: Te amo.

Ash: Y yo a ti.

Y así ambos, al fin estaban juntos, y compartieron un cálido beso en los labios.

Fin


End file.
